


Fash and Vex

by hypnoscissorsghostnerd



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aggression, Bribery, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoscissorsghostnerd/pseuds/hypnoscissorsghostnerd
Summary: Fash - to trouble; annoy; vexOrigin of fashfrom Middle French fascher, to vex from Vulgar Latin an unverified form fasticare from Classical Latin fastidire, to feel loathing from Classical Latin fastidium: see fastidious: vexationYou work your ass off to the top of the Hyperion corporation, primarily working with Claptraps. Unbeknownst to you, your boss has fallen smitten to you. And after you ignore his bribes and gifts, he decided to pursue you on his own terms.





	Fash and Vex

_Fash - to trouble; annoy; vex_

_Origin of fash  
from Middle French fascher, to vex from Vulgar Latin an unverified form fasticare from Classical Latin fastidire, to feel loathing from Classical Latin fastidium: see fastidious: vexation_

* * *

Once you got hired into Hyperion, you knew where you stood in the company. You were incredibly intelligent and you knew what you were doing. You kicked everyone’s asses to get here.

Writing up blueprints and double checking the production of Claptraps, you climbed up the corporate ladder quickly. Your dream was to finally be the executive manager of your branch. You had the brains and skills, now it’s time to destroy your competition. 

Handsome Jack was your elusive boss. He did most of his announcements over the intercom or through notes or through Claptraps which you’ve kicked in frustration. The man was too lazy to even send you a notice of deadlines and sent a fucking robot _you_ made to tell you the five-second news. You quickly learned why your cohorts lovingly nicknamed him “Handsome Jackass”.

Of course, it was until one day, he demanded to meet the man acting as the foreman for new idea proposals. And of course, you thought you were in trouble for overstepping your boundaries. Thus, you make the long trek from the basement of the factory to the tippy top where his majesty rested on his throne.

Jack wasn’t expecting a sexy young woman walk into his office with her head up high and a powerful aura around her. The way her hips swayed as she approached him with a determined look in her eye shot excitement down his back. She spoke so clearly with such determination.

Oh, he was smitten.

The one woman secretary whom he was definitely sleeping with began sending you nasty notes in your inbox. Eventually, you learned to ignore it.

It was when the gifts started pouring in that you got annoyed.

While you were down on the floor to avoid your emails, Claptraps from the upper floor began delivering flowers from a “secret admirer”. Invitations and tickets to expensive shows often came with the flowers. Soon enough you were annoyed to the point you began shoving the Claptraps down steps or kick them hard enough so they couldn’t deliver whatever Jack wanted delivered.

Jack didn’t like that. But boy, oh boy, did he love the chase.

He called you up for your biannual inspection. This was when you grew suspicious of his true intentions.

“Why do you reject my gifts?” he asks as he barely looks over your reports. You roll your eyes.

“If this isn’t company-related, I urge you to disengage from the topic,” though you were irritated, try to keep your voice leveled around your boss.

Jack stands from his desk and approaches you. You stand your ground and he stops inches from your body.

The man was taller than you. He smelled like fresh laundry and aftershave. His heterochromic eyes bore into yours with a raised arched brow. His face is angled, chiseled, almost flawless. He truly was handsome. If only he was your type.

“One date,” he demands with a smile. “What do you want? A diamond-encrusted salmon with wine laced with gold?”

“No.” You tried to be firm, but you shudder at the thought of eating food cooked with shiny rocks and fancy metals.

“I can give you anything,” he notices your shudder. He leans further forward. Your eyes cast down to your feet. Your shoes were polished; you recalled spending half an hour this morning polishing them. His boots were so close to yours. You wanted to step back, but you didn’t want to show him you were cowering.

“What do you want?” Your name rolls of his lips almost seductively. You shake your head.

“No,” you repeat.

“That’s not an answer.” Jack steps forward between your feet, intending to let your bodies touch. The close proximity finally forced you to take a step back. There’s more distance between you now but the tension seemed to grow thicker.

“A new car?” He starts to ask. He raises his arms to shoulder-level as though he offered you the word. “A nice meal? One-hour lunch breaks? To be the executive with a nice raise?”

You flinch at the last one. He noticed.

_Shit._

“Twenty percent?” He continues his relentless attack. He takes a step forward. You take one back to keep the distance fair. “Twenty-five? Forty?”

You keep shaking your head and continue backing up. This wasn’t fair. Why can’t he just take no for an answer?

He says your first name curtly to get your attention. He smirks his stupid smirk. He gently lowers his arms and slowly bring his wrist to his chest and presses a button on his bracelet.

A Claptrap opens the door to his office and whirrs in eagerly. The door closes quickly as it comes to a halt before Jack.

“I am here!” That stupid robot was too happy. You wanted to reprogram it. Or better yet, shut it down.

“You’re helping me out,” Jack demands. The Claptrap salutes.

Helping him out? With the negotiation? This was ridiculous.

You realized you took your eyes off Jack and onto the stupid robot. When your eyes darted back up, Jack was standing before you. He grabs the front of your shirt and drag you to his desk.

You protest with a yelp but the lanky man was oddly strong. He throws you onto your desk but you catch yourself, placing each hand on the desk to avoid being gutted by the wood.

Jack was on you just as fast. While you were hunched over, he hovered right behind you. His hands covered yours on the desk and gently grabbed your wrists. His hips rocked against yours, his mouth too close to your ear.

“Give me a chance, baby,” he purrs in your ear. “I can give you everything you ever wanted.”

The offer was tempting. He was also attractive but his personality was so damn ugly. He wasn’t your type. Also, he’s your boss. This wasn’t appropriate!

“No,” you breathe out, realizing your mouth was suddenly dry. “You let me leave and I won’t press charges.”

He grinds his hips against the crevice of your butt. You really hoped the lump rubbing against you was his zipper. His breath hitched in his throat.

“Press charges,” he groans. “I don’t give a fuck.”

You try to push him off you with your back but it simply encouraged him to grind harder. He moans into your ear and you wiggle a leg out to side-step him.

Two cold little claws wraps themselves around your ankles. You could feel the shape of the claws and they’re the same metal bits you designed. The audacity…!

Claptrap was underneath the desk holding your ankles down. This is what he demanded it to do. To subdue you. You groan; it wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

“Relax, baby,” he sighs as he kisses your neck. You shudder, feeling the gross aftermath of his saliva on your skin as his lips trailed down.

Jack’s hands slide under your work blouse and forces the button to pop off in his advance to grasp your breasts. He sighs again, contentedly, as he rolls your nipples in between his index and middle finger while rolling his thumbs under your breasts to cup them fully. You feel your breath shudder. Your heart is pounding, so you take a deep breath to calm yourself. The steep inhale causes your chest to expand, pressing against his grasp and he takes it as encouragement.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he says almost mournfully. You whimper in protest as he leans up to pull off your now-useless blouse. He returns his hands on the cusp of your bra and shoves it down. You feel your nipples immediately tighten as the cold rushes against your skin. He takes this for arousal and chuckles happily as he pinches one. You bite back a yelp.

“Make some noise, baby,” he moans in your ear. He goes back to his initial position and rolls his hips against you again. Claptrap’s claws were biting into your skin now; you didn’t realize the pressure you were pushing.

His arousal was much more apparent now. His cock pressed hard against your ass as he kept rocking and kissing your neck. He starts to make his way down your naked back as you look for a way out. The Claptrap was on the other side of the desk, squeezing under it to grasp your ankles. It was too out of reach to grab, kick, or throw anything at it. Jack had you pinned by your wrists, forcing you to be in this awkward hunched position.

You feel his lips trail down your back and kiss your lower back. His hands followed and grabbed your waistband. You cursed yourself for wearing elastic slacks.

_“They’re comfortable yet professional!”_

Stupid sales logo.

You were jerked out of your daydreams as Jack shimmies the slacks off your legs, exposing your expensive, hard-earned cheeky panties to him. He chuckles again and kisses your right asscheek.

“Should be the other way around, huh?” he jokes with a husky laugh. “Get it? You should be kissing your boss’s ass.”

You roll your eyes. You shift your legs; Claptrap grips tighter. You wince. Lesson learned.

You let out a shrill yelp when you feel Jack nuzzle your entrance through your panties, feeling his lips graze your clit through the cloth. It was somehow exhilarating, but so...so wrong.

“Jack, stop,” you try to sound menacing, but it came out as a begging mewl.

“This isn’t telling me to stop,” he points at your clit, pressing and rubbing against it with his finger. You shudder again as his fingers trail against the band. You whisper another beg for him to stop as he pulls down the last bit of dignity you had.

Now that you’re fully exposed, he audibly let’s you know he’s aroused as he takes you in. He leans forward and a thick tongue slides between your vulva. Your legs attempts to jerk closes but the robot under his desk kept a firm grip. It was well-made and sturdy, thanks to you. This was the one time you cursed your spectacular work.

Jack’s tongue was relentless against your clit. He was obviously experienced, but so passionate about pleasing you. You squeeze your eyes shut, cursing your body for getting aroused. Of course, he notices as he begins to tease your entrance with a tedious swirl with this tongue. When the tip of it dips in, even just a little bit, you let out a high-pitched mewl. He chuckles as you bite your tongue, holding back any more sounds from him.

“Come on,” he begs. “Let me hear you.”

At his last word, he slides two fingers in you easily. He groans as he watches his fingers disappear into your body. He gasps and chuckles as he slowly pulls it out, loving the sight of your pussy seemingly holding on and begging for more.

“You’re squeezing my fingers so tight,” he sighs. He pulls his fingers out and stands.

You hear zippers and, without any other forewarning, the fat knob of his cock shoves its way in you. You let out a squeak, unexpecting his cock to be as thick as it is. He felt hot inside of you, feeling him push in slowly. You could feel every vein shove past your entrance. You could feel your thighs shuddering.

“You’re choking my cock out,” Jack moans above you. “Imagine, I’m only halfway in.”

You feel his sneakers accidentally tap the side of your foot as he positions himself. He grabs your hips and aggressively thrusts in. An involuntary gasp escapes your throat. He’s greedy for more.

Jack grabs your hips as he angles himself perfectly behind you. He begins thrusting, hard and fast. The slap of your skin as he pounds into you makes your stomach knot. His cock was going in too deep, causing a dull throb of pain that somehow also sent shockwaves of pleasure through your body.

“You’re so wet,” he groans happily behind you. “I can just piston myself in you!”

As if to prove his point, Jack leans forward and holds your shoulder with one hand and keeping the other on your hip. Using this as leverage, he fucks you as fast and hard as he could. You felt like you were choking from the impact, the loud slaps of his hips slamming against your ass echoing in his large office.

Suddenly, he slows down. He let’s go of your body and leans back, watching himself be devoured by you as he thrusts slowly. The sudden change of pace allowed you to rest your cheek against his desk, taking deep breaths to try to calm yourself.

You refused to cry. You refused to make any sound. You refused to give him any source of satisfaction that he can take from this. That was, until you heard the buzz of something vibrating.

You look over your shoulder to see Jack pulled a black vibrating pill from his jacket pocket. Why he was hiding it there, you weren’t sure but you weren’t going to ask, either. The pill-shaped toy was only about three inches long with a cord at the end of one side. The cord was a little longer, about six inches. It connected to a small remote control that had a plus and a minus sign.

Jack pulls completely out of you, his cock twitching with the need to release. You could barely see him in your field of vision, but you saw enough to know he was not only well-endowed, but also pulsing, red, and ready to burst.

He slowly puts the pill inside of your reddened pussy. You shudder at the feeling as he uses the cord to push it in-and-out of you. Expecting him to finish you off with it, you were surprised to feel him pull it out so early.

“Thanks for the free lube,” he gives you a hint. You shake your head.

No. He can’t. He can’t be planning what you think he was planning.

Jack aligns himself and slides back into you. He groans again satisfactorily like this was the first time penetrating you. Using the now-lubricated toy, you feel it touch your asshole.

“Not there!” you protest. Jack ignores you as he pushes the pill in one swift motion. You gasp and groan as the vibrating pill settles inside of your ass. Not giving you a moment to rest, he grabs your hips and begins to fuck you fast and hard again.

This time, it became too much. Whimpers escape your throat as you’re pinned and hopelessly fucked against your boss’s desk; Claptrap keeping your legs open under you, a vibrating toy in your asshole, and your pussy pulsing against your boss’s surprisingly large cock.

Jack pushes the intensity of the vibrations on high as he reaches forward to grab one of your tits. He pinches your nipple, hard, and an involuntary sound rolls out of your throat. He must think this is a moan because he thrusts harder, now fucking you as fast as he can.

He’s getting close and, unfortunately, so were you. Jack’s heavy panting became groans. You let out rolls of moans spill from your mouth; there was no point in trying to hide it anymore.

“Fuck,” he gasps. “I’m close.”

His hand left your breast, your nipple feeling relieved that it was no longer being fucking tortured. He leans back and watches himself fuck you hard, holding you in place with both hands back on your hips.

“Fuck,” Jack groans again.

Shit. You were close, too.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck.”

You let out a loud moan as your release surprised you, pulsing in one of the strongest orgasms you’ve ever experienced.

Jack roars behind you as his hips slam into you aggressively. He releases inside of you in violent spurts, riding out his orgasm with two more hard, slamming thrusts. He must’ve been building this up for a while; you can feel him leaking out of you already.

He stays in you longer than you expect, both of you struggling to steady your breaths. Jack finally pulls out his softened cock out of you. You immediately flex your pelvic muscles to squeeze out what was left of him inside you. Jack turns off the pill and slides it out of your asshole, reveling in the satisfying ‘pop’ as your clenched body released the toy.

Claptrap lets you go and you stand straight up, folding your torn blouse over your chest to cover up and hastily pulling up your slacks. Jack is pressing buttons on his arm. You roll your eyes; you’ll see him in court, soon.

Your phone suddenly dinged. Curious, you look at the notification. It was a pay stub statement.

All of the zeroes on your screen should’ve been sinful to even think of this was all worth it. You look up at Jack with wide eyes, unsure what to say, what to do. This man just practically raped you, but the money felt so good to have.

“Thanks for the fun, _exectutive_ ,” he winks.

“But why—?” You stop yourself before you say anything else. You feared making things worse or spurring on his overinflated sexual ego.

Your boss chuckles as he takes his seat back at his desk, a hand behind his head, feet heavily plopping down on his desk, a satisfying grin on his face. You wanted to punch it off so fucking bad.

“I’d like to think of us as a more,” Jack paused, rotating his right hand in a circle as though he were improving his train of thought that way. You glared, daring him to say what he wanted to say.

“...Symbiotic relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first one-shot! I hope it didn’t feel too rushed...(*´꒳`*)
> 
> Let me know if you want more one-shots or if you think I should continue this storyline!
> 
> Ooh, I also have a Tumblr! @hypnoscisscorsghostnerd （╹◡╹）


End file.
